


Perfect Medicine

by hibiren



Series: Jay's Gladnis Collection [28]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Cute, Developing Relationship, Feels, Gladnis, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Blood, Nighttime, Sharing a Bed, Sweet, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: [Vampire!Gladio AU] Ignis has a long day at work, and Gladiolus comforts him with a not-so-surprising vampire remedy.





	Perfect Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slight continuation of my Vampire Gladio AU fic: ["A Different Kind of Hunger"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994776) because we've been talking about vampire things all night on discord and I had to get a little something out while I had the energy to write. Have some small-hurt-lots-of-comfort gladnis feels!

“Another long day?” Gladiolus asked, when Ignis shuffled through the door to his apartment in a furied huff, practically kicking his shoes off before throwing his coat at the coat rack. The vampire had been sitting on the couch when Ignis walked in, but he set down the book he’d been reading to stride over and ask, “You… wanna talk about it?”

“No, I don’t,” Ignis grumbled, but softened when Gladiolus stepped close, one hand sneaking around Ignis’ waist to urge him toward the bedroom, as if to say, _lie down, you need to rest._

“Alright. Let’s get you to bed, hm?”

Weakly, Ignis tried to fight as Gladiolus insisted on guiding him by the hand at his waist, continuing to gently push him toward the bedroom’s open door. “But it’s only eight in the evening… I still have cleaning to do.”

“No, Iggy. Cleaning can wait.” Leaning down, Gladiolus whispered in Ignis’ ear while pulling back the comforter on Ignis’ bed and gesturing toward it, “Please. Let me help you relax. If you still feel up to cleaning later, go ahead. But let me help you first.”

Reluctantly, Ignis sat on the edge of the bed. He made no objection when Gladiolus’ large, lightly-cold hands went to the buttons at his collar. Their eyes met once and that was all the consent that Gladiolus needed to start freeing the buttons and slowly working the shirt free from Ignis’ exhausted shoulders. Once the shirt was off, he tossed it toward Ignis’ laundry basket and set to work on Ignis’ pants, pulling the waistband down lightly by a finger through one of the belt loops. Gladiolus used his other hand to guide Ignis’ hips up enough that he could slide the pants down to the floor with little effort.

Once that was done, Ignis slowly slipped beneath the covers and let out a confused breath when Gladiolus joined him on the mattress, his chest pressed heavily against Ignis’ back. It was odd; Gladiolus’ skin was cold, still, there was no heartbeat there, no comforting signs of life that he had become accustomed to when being that close to anyone else. Yet Gladiolus was clearly - alive? Living. Present, perhaps. He was _there._

“Remember, how good it felt, the first time I fed?” Gladiolus sighed against Ignis’ hair, planting a gentle kiss over the very spot his teeth had left marks on long ago. “Let me offer you that again. I won’t let you pass out this time.”

“Yes, I hope not. I have cleaning to do,” Ignis quipped, but his tone echoed of light, exhausted humor. “Please, I’m desperate for just about anything to help me relax at this point. It has been a while for you, too, hasn’t it? Go ahead.” Ignis slowly tilted his head toward the pillows and closed his eyes. He was too tired to fight anymore, too tired to find the energy to be upset at being used as the blood-equivalent of a drinking fountain. Oddly enough, he’d come to trust Gladiolus. He could have fed and left, never to be seen again, gods forbid he could have done numerous other worse things to Ignis while he was unconscious, but the fact that he’d stayed around to comfort Ignis when he woke - it was sad to say that it was the most human gesture he’d received from anyone in months, and it wasn’t even _from_ a human. What an odd night of realization that was.

“Just relax, Iggy. Breathe deep for me, it’ll help. Promise.”

Gladiolus reached to pull Ignis into a gentle embrace and Ignis let himself be moved, the heavy worry weighing him down feeling just slightly lighter when Gladiolus’ hands rested over his own. Reluctantly, Ignis inhaled slowly and a moment later, felt those strangely familiar fangs carefully break the skin at his neck, slightly lower than where he’d bitten prior. Ignis’ breath shuddered out of him in a soft pained wheeze when Gladiolus bit down just a little bit harder, sending the fangs deeper into Ignis’ neck until the rest of his teeth grazed the skin.

“Sorry,” came the muffled apology, accompanied by a squeeze at one of Ignis’ hands. He left Ignis to adjust to the pain a moment, offering gentle comforts by tracing one of his thumbs over the back of Ignis’ palm. “Breathe, Ignis.”

And Ignis tried to, as Gladiolus began to drink. After another nervous breath forced through his lungs, his body finally began to uncurl from its tensed position as if all the pent-up pressure from his day finally freed itself. Gladiolus offered a pleased hum as he fed, the vibrations from the deep sound of it reverberating through Ignis and easing his nerves. A sensation of peace washed over him, as if delivered through the vampire via his bite; it started as a light, tingling sensation and spread from the centerpoint of his neck outward, traveling down his spine and through his weary body and radiated a subtle flow of soothing, pleasant energy as it worked its way through him. Although Ignis could feel the faint swipes of Gladiolus’ tongue along with the pulling sensation in his neck as his blood was taken from him, Ignis didn’t seem to mind much in the moment. He laid there, fully enveloped in Gladiolus’ embrace - was his touch becoming slightly warmer now? - and focused as much on breathing evenly as he could, concentrated on savoring the peace he finally felt, the silence in his mind save for the single, resonating thought:

_I wish this could last forever._

This time, when Gladiolus fed, there was no worry, no panic, very little pain. What pain in the past he’d felt didn’t matter. When he was in Gladiolus’ arms, he was safe, protected. If it took a little bit of a ‘donation’ on his end to keep this, so be it. Ignis knew he could handle a little bit of pain, if it meant pleasure came with it. And there was nothing but pleasure now. When Gladiolus eventually pulled his fangs free and tongued apologetically at the teeth marks he’d left until they stopped bleeding, Ignis resisted the urge to beg, to plead that he not stop with what little breath he had left in his lungs.

“Better?” Gladiolus asked, giving Ignis a gentle, soft kiss at the join between his neck and shoulder.

All Ignis could find the energy to do was nod, still lost in the pleasant, lingering rapture that thrummed like perfect medicine in his weary limbs. Gladiolus was fully warmed now, and he hummed a tune unfamiliar to Ignis as he tucked the comforter around his exhausted form. Ignis just curled up into it and found himself thinking, _forget the cleaning for tonight, I really do need the rest._

Gladiolus left one last kiss along Ignis’ bare shoulder beneath the blankets and whispered, as if he’d heard, “Sleep, Ignis. You’ve earned it.”

And Ignis succumbed to the growing fog in his mind, lulled by Gladiolus’ gentle hands rubbing along his shoulders, his arms, down his back, until they wrapped around his waist and held him close. Ignis managed to breathe out a half-coherent “thank you” to Gladiolus before his dreams overtook him. Dreams of cold hands warming, of Gladiolus’ soft humming against his hair, of the slow, crisp sound of turning book pages and the soft weight of the blankets over him like the gentlest of embraces.

**Author's Note:**

> There's really something super wholesome about vampire Gladio being extra careful with Ignis, being extra gentle with him, offering what little comforts he can as a vampire since he might not make the best Cuddle Partner (unless it's the summer in which his usual permanent-coldness might be a bonus I suppose? lol) and I love these ideas so much I had to write something hhhhhhhhh


End file.
